Li Xiang Qing Ren
by Daniela-Hoyos
Summary: Este song-fic esta vasado en la canción Li Xiang Qing Ren de la cantante china Rainie Yang… es de una de mis parejas favoritas SASOSAKU X3… pasen a leer.


**Inner:**¿que no te cansas de subir tonterías? ¬¬*

Yo: no n_n... les traemos un song-fic Sasosaku... LA MEJOR PAREJA DEL MUNDO *-*

**Inner: **si claro pero no negare que Sasori es un papacito *¬*... a leer

Yo: aclaraciones...

**_-blabla-_** letra de la canción

_**-**__**blabl**__**a**_- traducción de la canción

-blabla- la historia... ahora si a leer

**Li Xiang Qing Ren (Amante Ideal)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chuan Shang yang zhuang Kan zhe shou biao<strong>_

_**Shi jian kuai dao xin peng de tiao**_

_**He ni de di yi ci yue hui lai lin le**_

_**Jin se de yang guang sa man ren xing dao**_

_**Huan le xin chun gao ba tou fa nong hao**_

_**Yao ni kan dao**_

_**Wo de hao**_

_**Bien vestida, miro el reloj ansiosamente.**_

_**Pasa el tiempo y mi corazón late cada vez más rápido.**_

_**Esta es mi primera cita contigo.**_

_**El dorado rayo de sol se vertía en la acera.**_

_**Cambié a un nuevo lápiz de labios y arreglé mi pelo**_

_**Para que veas la bondad que hay en mí.**_

Había estado esperando este día desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre había querido tener una cita contigo y esta era la primera, me había comprado un conjunto de ropa nuevo para la ocasión una falda negra un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una blusa de manga larga color blanca, unos tenis blancos con negros y un collar justo el mismo collar que tú me regalaste el día que cumplí 16. Era sencillo pero hermoso me recogí el cabello rosa en una coleta alta me puse labial rosa pálido, lo había acabado de comprar. Estaba esperándote ansiosamente para que llegaras por mí, el sol se asomaba por toda la casa y en la acera, te esperaba en la puerta, me veía muy inocente, me arregle así para que veas la bondad que llevo dentro, porque yo Sakura Haruno soy alguien que ayuda al necesitado y siempre hace el bien y tu nunca me prestabas atención hasta hace poco…

_**Xi huan Kan Ni zou Lu chong man zi xin**_

_**Shuo hua shi hou ni de zhuan zhu yan shen**_

_**Wen rou de biao Qing xiao rong li de tian zhen**_

_**WO xiang xin**_

_**Zhao bu dao you bi ni geng hao de ren**_

_**Ni xin li xiang Qing ren shi ji fen**_

_**Shi fou ye Hui**_

_**You wo de fen**_

_**Me gusta la seguridad que tienes cuando caminas,**_

_**Tu mirada atenta cuando hablas,**_

_**Tu expresión gentil, tu inocente sonrisa.**_

_**Creo que no podré encontrar mejor persona que tú.**_

_**¿Cómo es tu amor ideal en tu corazón?**_

_**¿Me aprobarás, calificaré?**_

Me recogiste después de unos minutos de espera tú con tu cabello rojizo y ojos miel, tienes mucha seguridad al caminar y hablar y esa expresión en tu cara que muestra que no eres ni capaz de matar ni una mosca y esa sonrisa tan hermosa aun no puedo creer que me hayas invitado a una cita Sasori pero aun así yo se que eres mejor persona de lo que me demuestras, pero estas conmigo solo porque me amas o no, y si no es así porque me invitaste a una cita y si estas enamorado de mi seré yo capaz de tener tu aprobación como para ser tu, novia no lo sé…

_**Hao xiang zhi dao ni de yi pai fen**_

_**Hui gei zen yang de ren**_

_**Qin ai de ni bu yao zai mo sheng**_

_**Zeng jia wo xi fen**_

_**Wo xiang Wen**_

_**Qin ai de ni ba gan qing sheng deng**_

_**Peng you bian cheng Qing ren**_

_**Ke bu Ke yi**_

_**Gao su wo biao zhun**_

_**Bu Yao rang wo yi zhi deng**_

_**Realmente quiero saber qué clase de chicas alcanza tu marca perfecta**_

_**De 100.**_

_**Mi amor, por favor, déjame tener un rol más importante en tu vida.**_

_**Te quiero preguntar mi amor, cuando estés preparado para mejorar**_

_**La relación**_

_**De amigos a pareja, ¿podrás?**_

_**Por favor, dime mi calificación, así no espero en vano.**_

Estoy esperando saber cuál es tu tipo de chica ideal, porque si no soy yo esa chica ideal déjame tener una oportunidad de ser esa chica para cambiar la relación a una de amigos que tuvimos desde hace ya más de 5 años que estoy enamorada de ti a una de pareja pero seas tú capaz de hacer eso es por eso que quiero que me digas si soy yo esa chica o no para que mi espera desde hace mucho no haya sido en vano, dímelo por favor…

_**Ting zhe na shi jian di da de zou**_

_**Dui jie de ni zai dian tou**_

_**Hao xiang yi Ge meng Jian**_

_**Zou dao wo qian tou**_

_**Me gusta la seguridad que tienes cuando caminas,**_

_**Tu mirada atenta cuando hablas,**_

_**Tu expresión gentil, tu inocente sonrisa.**_

_**Creo que no podré encontrar mejor persona que tú.**_

_**¿Cómo es tu amor ideal en tu corazón?**_

_**¿Me aprobarás, calificaré?**_

Llegamos a un parque rodeado de árboles de flores de Sakura, por alguna razón te vez más nervioso de lo normal y eso que te conozco como a la palma de mi mano, mucho tiempo de amistad me ayudo a conocerte demasiado bien, te detuviste del paseo que estábamos dando tal vez me dirás algo, quizás será la pregunta que siempre te hice ¿Cómo es tu chica ideal? Pero lo dudo tu nunca me lo dijiste y creo que no mee lo dirás pero siempre hay esperanza…

_**Hao xiang zhi dao ni de yi pai fen**_

_**Hui gei zen yang de ren**_

_**Qin ai de ni bu yao zai mo sheng**_

_**Zeng jia wo xi fen**_

_**Wo xiang Wen**_

_**Qin ai de ni ba gan qing sheng deng**_

_**Peng you bian cheng Qing ren**_

_**Ke bu Ke yi**_

_**Gao su wo biao zhun**_

_**Bu **__**Yao**__** rang WO yi zhi deng**_

_**Realmente quiero saber qué clase de chicas alcanza tu marca perfecta**_

_**De 100.**_

_**Mi amor, por favor, déjame tener un rol más importante en tu vida.**_

_**Te quiero preguntar mi amor, cuando estés preparado para mejorar**_

_**La relación**_

_**De amigos a pareja, ¿podrás?**_

_**Por favor, dime mi calificación, así no espero en vano.**_

_**Escucho el sonido de las pisadas del momento**_

_**En que dijiste que sí desde la otra calle**_

_**Y caminaste lentamente hacia mí y todo fue como un sueño.**_

Te estás sonrojando eso nunca lo había visto en ti siempre fuiste serio pero tenías momentos de actuar como payaso al parece que ha llegado el momento que sabré cual es el tipo de chica ideal para ti:

-Sakura recuerdas que siempre me preguntabas como era mi tipo de chica ideal- yo solo asentí por fin la respuesta que he estado esperando desde hace mucho, ahora sabré si esta cita es una más como amigos o algo mas, tu sonrojo se hace más evidente, te vez extremadamente dulce así – bueno sabes desde nos hicimos amigos he estado enamorado de ti porque tu siempre me pareciste la chica ideal y bueno nunca me atrevía a decírtelo por miedo al rechazo-te detuviste un momento pero con lo que hasta ahora me has dicho estoy más que feliz – Sakura te amo quiere ser mi novia-ahora si no puedo estar más feliz en la vida la propuesta que he estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo

-Sasori por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia porque yo también te amo- dicho esto no besamos un beso que tal parece tu también has estado esperando tanto como yo des de hace mucho tiempo.

Ya han pasado muchos años desde ese entonces 6 para ser exacta en ese tiempo tu me pediste matrimonio y ahora nos hemos casado, hace unos meses descubrí que estoy embarazada y cuando te lo dije te volviste el hombre más feliz del mundo. No cabe duda el tiempo que estuve esperando valió la pena y ahora todo es como siempre soñé, a tu lado porque tú eres el amor de mi vida tu eres mi amante ideal.

* * *

><p>Yo: si lo sé no es lo mejor del mundo pero esto lo hice en un momento de depresión T-T<p>

**Inner:**esperamos sus comentarios... ahora subiremos 2 song-fics más porque no tenemos nada mejor que hacer XD

Yo: no sean malos conmigo y adiós :)


End file.
